The Shield Kingdom
by newyork.finney.182
Summary: In 1338 Prince Fury was crowned king of Shield Kingdom. 40 years later, King Fury's grandson named Phil Coulson was crowned. He married 2 years after that, 9 months later he was holding his daughter, Skye, crying because his wife didn't make it. Now it is the year of 1382 and he was forced to marry Queen Melinda, of Asia, for her safety. Better summary in the story. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

The Shield Kingdom

Rated: T

Summary: In 1338 Prince Fury was crowned king of Shield Kingdom. 40 years later, King Fury's grandson named Phil Coulson was crowned. He married 2 years after that, 9 months later he was holding his daughter, Skye, crying because his wife didn't make it. Now it is the year of 1382 and he was forced to marry Queen Melinda, of Asia, for safety. Will he fall in love again? Will Queen Melinda be safe? Find out in The Shield Kingdom. I do not owned Agents of shield, but I do own the characters I make.

Phil P.O.V.

The sun light creep though my window when I woke up. As I got out of my bed I could hear Skye giggling, I opened her door to her room. She looked at me and smiled. "Dada." She said trying to reached to me. I smiled and walked tor word her. Picking her up and rocking her, I started to remember something. Queen Melinda will be arriving today, I do hope she'll be a amazing mother, also I hope that soon I can at lease like her.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts, I put Skye back down in her bed and opened the door.

"Sir Queen Melinda is here." The knight said.

'that was quick' I thought. "okay, thank you. You can go." I said. The knight nodded and walked away. I quickly got dress, and called Skye's maid. She walked in and said "Sir you called me." She was white as snow, her name was Lady Alice and she had blond hair, blue eyes, and frakles.

"Yes, get Skye ready for the day. I'll be welcoming Queen Melinda to the kingdom and the castle. Also getting to know her, we'll be getting married tomorrow." I said and walked away.

Walking outside, I could smell the fresh air and could hear horse glupped a few miles away. I look tor word the sound. I seen the Asia's carriage, it got closer and closer, and my heart beat went faster and faster. The carriage came to a stop and the door was opened by the driver. One heel-shoe leg was shown, then two, then a body. My heart jumped a beat once I seen her. Her long, black hair, her dark brown eyes. Her figure, god her figure very sexy. Her medium size breast, her height, and her nice, legs. I just want to touch her all over. Her eyes meet mine and she smiled. She walked closer and stopped right in front of me.

"So, you must be King Phil." She said. 'God her voice is sexy too.'

"Yes, I am and you must be Queen Melinda." I said smiling. She smiled back, and I kissed her hand while looking in her eyes. I noticed her pulse was going

very fast. I straighten my back and looked back into her eyes. "Shall we go and take a

tour my castle." I said. I smiled when she nodded, I hold her hand and pull her tor-word the castle.

Melinda P.O.V.

"Then she said her first word and I almost cried because she was growing up so fast." Phil said and I smiled.

"Yes, my father always told me that one blink and it was like ten years have passed" I said.

"Your father seems very nice."

I frowned "He was very nice."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know."

"My lady, can I hug you?" I smiled, 'such a gentlemen' I thought and I nodded. he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that until my maid told me that it was late, and that I should get ready for bed. So I kissed Phil on the cheek and head to my room with my maid.

Today was a good day, but I still am nervous. I thought back when I first seen him. he is **so** handsome. I close my eyes and dream about tomorrow. I dreamed of my safety.

 **Tell me what you think. Should I continue. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Shield Kingdom

Rated: T

Summary: In 1338 Prince Fury was crowned king of Shield Kingdom. 40 years later, King Fury's grandson named Phil Coulson was crowned. He married 2 years after that, 9 months later he was holding his daughter, Skye, crying because his wife didn't make it. Now it is the year of 1382 and he was forced to marry Queen Melinda, of Asia, for safety. Will he fall in love again? Will Queen Melinda be safe? Find out in The Shield Kingdom. I do not owned Agents of shield,

but I do own the characters I make.

Chapter 2

 **A/N Melinda is 22 years old and Phil is 25 years old in this fic. Oh sorry for the wait, my mom's cousin had a stroke and almost died and on top of that my great aunt's cemo is killing her heart. So we don't know how long she'll have. They said she'll only have at least 7 years to live when she found out she had cancer and it been almost 7 years. I'll try to have another chapter up here soon.**

Melinda P.O.V.

"Queen Melinda, please wake up." I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and seen my maid, Angela, she pinned her brown hair into a bun today.

"What time is it?" I asked, remembering that my wedding starts at 2 in the afternoon.

"noon." She answered. I was always been a long sleeper, if someone lets me sleep and don't wake me up I could sleep all day.

"shit! Lets get me ready." Angela nodded and I through the blankets off of me. As I got out of bed Angela asked me what do I want my hair to look like.

I wanted my hair down, but curled. So Angela did it. She braided pieces of hair and pinned it back. Once she was done, she pulled out my mother's wedding dress that

I'll be wearing today. It had red lace that goes around the mid-center, it pushed up my breast, and the end of the dress hits the floor. Soon later she put dark red lipstick, black eyeliner, and white eyeshadow.

"you look beautiful my lady." Angela said.

"thank you Angela."

-LINE BREAK-

It was now 2 o'clock and there's now butterflies in my stomach. What if I fall? What if someone rejects our marriage?

I took a few deep breaths and closed my eyes. The music played and the doors swing open. Walking forward people watched as they stood, then once I seen Phil my heart raced. He smiled and nodded like he knew that I was starting to freak out. Right when I saw that smiles my fears have gone away. Phil, he looked so handsome he had a black pants and jacket also a white under shirt. He also wear his crown. I looked at the left side of the audience and I seen what I think is Skye, her long dark hair and your white dress, she looked like a true princess.

I made it to Phil without falling, thank goodness. The preacher started to talk and I hold Phil's hands.

Phil P.O.V.

We said our vows and both said 'I do'. I put the ring on Melinda's finger. The priest announced us husband and wife, and I kissed her. My heart stopped, I've never kissed anyone like her. Her lips match perfect with mine, everything in the room just disappear to me all I cared and felt was her lips on mine and her lips was very smooth, I could kiss her for hours if she let me. I then heard clapping and I almost am out of breath. We stop, us both breathing heavily.

The night went on. I put Skye to bed and the guest have left, I hold Melinda's hand pulling her toward my room. Once we got in, I notice Melinda started to tense up.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"It's nothing." She said looking away from my eyes.

"It's not nothing, please tell me."

"It just I've never made love. Rumors say it is painful."

It didn't shock me at all. Many women save it for marriage, so their future husband will know that their first child is his. Since the women should get pregnant at least six months after the wedding.

"It's okay, whenever you're ready. I don't want you to be uncomparable." I said rubbing her shoulders trying to calm her.

"But a Queen should get pregnant at least six months later the vows were made." She said.

"Yeah I know, but six months is a long time to get comparable." I told her, pulling her close.

I could feel relaxing. "Thank you." She said

"No need to thank me."

Melinda P.O.V

I got dress in the bathroom as Phil got dress in the room and now I'm laying down in his bed. His bed! I never imagined me in a man's bed before, I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

I'm going to wake up not scared that I might die today. Phil will protect me.

 **Thank you for reading, please review. Sorry for any of my mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Shield Kingdom

Rated: T

Summary: In 1338 Prince Fury was crowned king of Shield Kingdom. 40 years later, King Fury's grandson named Phil Coulson was crowned. He married 2 years after that, 9 months later he was holding his daughter, Skye, crying because his wife didn't make it. Now it is the year of 1382 and he was forced to marry Queen Melinda, of Asia, for safety. Will he fall in love again? Will Queen Melinda be safe? Find out in The Shield Kingdom. I do not owned Agents of shield,

but I do own the characters I make.

Chapter 3:

 **Hey guys. I had major writer block on this chapter, so I'm sorry if its short.**

Flashback(year of 1316)

Battle cries fell all over Asia's land. Townspeople hid or run for their lives, as the russian army attack. Even though darkness shine throughout the kingdom, one tiny baby was born. Her name was Princess Melinda May, what was left of the people soon had hope that Princess Melinda will change the future.

AOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOS

Present:

Melinda P.O.V.

I felt a hand rest on my hip and I opened my eyes. There I saw Phil sleeping. He looked so peaceful, so handsome. He pulled me closer and I rested my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat was enough for me to fall back asleep.

AOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOS

Phil P.O.V.

I woke up with Melinda's head on my chest and my hand on her hip. I rub her hip and I heard her moan, she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." She said and yawned.

Flashback:

"Morning." She said and got up from our bed. I smiled and got up also and pull her torword me her back hit my chest and I kissed her neck. She giggled and pushed me away. I turned her around and kissed her.

" I love you my love." I said kissing her again.

"I love you too Phil."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I blink my eyes to stop myself from crying. Melinda was changing out of her night clothes.

'Stop it Phil! She would want you to be happy.' I thought.

-LINE BREAK-

Today was okay. Melinda and I rode to one of my vacation homes for our honeymoon. We'll be staying there for three weeks. Now I am sitting on the couch remembering the time I was five, my father brought me here telling me about his mistakes in life. Dad always wants me to have a kind, truthful life and he still gives me lessons when ever he has a chance.

I was taken out of thoughts when Melinda sat down on the couch. I put my arm around her and pull her close. She rested her head on my chest and my heart jumps a beat. 'No, Phil you can't fall in love with her, you just can't. You're just protecting her.' I thought.

 **Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Shield Kingdom**

 **A/N. Hey guys, sorry about the wait. I had a long summer. My Uncle Bill passed away on July 6, 2015. 11 days before my birthday. I have P.T.S.D. which is where you can have nightmares, flashbacks, and halutions; and it has bacame hard for me because I loved him. He helped me with my homework and brought a smile to my face when I was having a bad day (I always have bad days). He's name birth name was Willim E. Nash and he will always be missed. Also I've made a mistake of putting the rating to Teen, because in this chapter there are some moments were some people might think that it needs to be rated M. So if you think it should be rated M please tell me in the review or message me...Thank you.**

 **Chapter 4.**

 **Melinda's P.O.V.**

 _ **Two weeks later**_

We finally arrived back from the honeymoon, Phil and I had a few passion moments, One time my body landed on our comfy bed as Phil licked down my neck. Sadly I chickened out and I blushed for almost two days, when I seen Phil. A few hours ago, I got to play with Skye. She is _**so**_ cute, I could pitch her little cheeks of hers. Sun is down now and Phil was putting Skye to sleep, as I did my hair. I french braid it, also I put on a light purple nightgown on. Phil walked in and undid his tie and unbuttened his jacket. I walked over and put my hand where his is and started to unbutten it for him. Once I finished I slowly pulled his shirt off his shoulders and arms. I looked into his eyes and he cupped my cheeks with his hands and kissed me. I gasped and he put his tongue in my mouth. I now can't hold it anymore, I need him. I need him now!

 **Phil P.O.V.**

Our tongues battle together as the kiss heated with passion. I couldn't hold it in, I needed to taste her lips once again. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my hips, her arms went around my neck. I set her down on the bed and kissed down her neck. Then I heard it. I heard "I'm ready." I looked up to her. "Are you sure?" All I got was a nod and I kissed lower and Melinda's breath hitch as I gave her the pleasure she needed me to give her.

I also made love to her that night.

 **Okay guys, should I move up the rating up or not. Thanks for reading and following. Review.**


End file.
